powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justus
Justus is the Gold Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Gold) of the Star Force Rangers. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism, a thief & partner to Seth. He is the seventh Star Force Ranger to be awakened. After the permanent defeat of Grimulon, he & Seth began to retrieve every stolen treasure which Khaosmos left behind. "Born" 300 years ago, an incident "aged" Justus by an additional century. Character History Origin Constructed in the Libra System, Justus was "born" on March 26th before joining the Star Force Rangers & approximately many years after the battle between Apollo Avemignis & Grimulon. Though one of not the oldest of the Star Force Rangers, Justus noted that he was the youngest of his clan. Meeting Seth While Justus was stealing a treasure from the Ophiuchus System, officers were alerted to his presence, & he had to escape quickly. He soon met Seth, mistaking him for one of the officers & pleaded for mercy. However, Seth decided that Justus was the key for him to be able to learn emotion, & expressed his wish to Justus. Justus thought that this was his chance, & made use of Seth to help him escape. Justus & Seth became partners in thieving against Khaosmos. As Star Force Gold Personality At first, he seems to be greedy & only cares about treasure, but he is a good person at heart (although he has his treasure-raptured moments). He is flashy, energetic, & fast-talking. His flamboyant attitude balances the more neutral demeanour of his partner Seth. He is not shy of being cheeky to both ally & enemy alike. Despite his very outward personality, Justus is still quite emotional. When he becomes sad, he often tries to put on a positive demeanour to hide his sorrow. An example was when he had his birthday temporarily stolen & when Seth had been brainwashed to Khaosmos' side. Powers & Abilities ;Techno-organic Physiology :As a techno-organic lifeform, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Decelerated Aging ::He celebrated his 300th birthday in one episode. At the end of one episode, he was comically cursed by a magic paper box which made him 100 years older, but he was completely unfazed by it. :;Heat Resistance ::He cannot be dehydrated, & can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Technopathy ::As a mechanical lifeform, Justus has the ability to control other machines. He can also read & process recordings from the CCTV system. :;Cyber Mind ::Justus himself can record & process videos through his eyes, but this requires him to stay out of battle. ;Intelligence Justus is a trickster- he is capable of making plans to fool his enemies & is also versed in technology as he helped in modifying the Telescope Orb as well as the Black Hole Generator. He is also sometimes a pilot for the Orion & presumably the Orion Battleship. Arsenal *He can produce tendril-like wires from his wrists to connect to machines or use them to attack his enemies. Gold Star Force Ranger Default= Arsenal *Star Orbs **Scales Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Weapons **Star Bow **Star Sword Zords *Scales Star Zord Attacks *'Libra Crush': Star Force Gold performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Gold performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'United All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Star Force Rangers. *'Libra Impact': Star Force Gold delivers a series of arrows at the enemy with the Star Bow. **'Unnamed Finisher': Star Force Gold loads the Archer Orb in the Star Bow & shoots a series of arrows at the opponent. *'All-Star Impact': Star Force Blue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Star Bow alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. |-|Solar= When empowered by Star Force Red: Solar Mode's brightness, his speed & agility are increased, allowing him to deliver quick attacks & leap to great heights. Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, Justus represents Libra, "The Scales". Portrayal *Justus is voiced by Matt Austin, who portrayed Bridge Carson in Power Rangers SPD. Notes *Since his constellation theme is Libra ("The Scales"), he is the only Star Force Ranger who doesn't have an animal motif. *He is the only Star Force Ranger who doesn't wear a jacket (although he does adorn indigo plating that resembles their civilian jacket after joining the team). *Star Force Gold's helmet design is distinct in that it has robotic "vents" in place of the moulded lips design present on the other Star Force Rangers' helmets. *The reason he chose the Star Bow is that during the first usage, he made the Star Sword but complained it was too heavy for him. *His birthday is on March 26. **This would effectively make him an Aries, Libra's polar opposite on the Zodiac Wheel. *Justus is the first Gold Ranger with these traits: **Justus has the earliest appearance of all Gold Rangers, having debuted as a ranger in episode 2. **The first Gold Ranger not to be a Sixth Ranger. See Also * Balance - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robot Category:Star Force Rangers